Optical channel multiplexer are used to combine multiple optical carriers/wavelengths into a single carrier group, which may be transmitted over an optical line system, such as a long haul telecommunications network. A user or network operator adds carriers/wavelengths at a specifically designated port of a multiplexer module for combination. It is important to make sure the carrier/wavelength being added is added at the correct port to avoid wavelength collisions of frequency or power. For example, if a first wavelength at a first frequency is added to a first port and then a second wavelength at the first frequency is added to the first port as well, the first and second wavelength will interfere with each other (i.e. a wavelength collision will occur during the multiplexing by the multiplexer module) or if the second wavelength has a power level that will interfere with the first wavelength. However, conventional multiplexer modules do not restrict a user from adding specific wavelengths at input ports of the multiplexer module. It is possible for a user to add carriers at an incorrect input port of the multiplexer. The carrier introduced at the incorrect input port will impact the existing service and cause problems in the system. Thus, a technique to prevent incorrect wavelengths from being added in the multiplexers and an alarm for the user indicating such misconnections is needed.
Accordingly, there is a need for systems, apparatus, and methods that improve upon conventional approaches including the improved methods, system and apparatus provided hereby.